Sweet Dreams
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Larxene accidentally hears Axel calling her manly. The Nymph has a plan for her sweet revenge against him. AKULAR oneshot.


Axel x Larxene 812 / Sweet dreams

Warnings: Larxene's bad language. Grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: Happy happy AkuLar day! (the eight of December, yay yay!) I know you've been waiting for this, you sneaky bastards! I hope you have checked out my other Larxene oneshots as well~ Well, enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was finally a day-off. I had drudged the whole month to get my missions accomplished and I had no intentions on leaving the castle today. I had nothing to do and when I was not interested in just laying in my bed I decided to go borrow a book from Zexion and barricade myself into Vexen's study room, just because I can do things like that.

I walked down the hall, planning the Academic's destruction when I heard talking in the other room. I could have just continued walking but that wouldn't be fun. I smirked, glancing quickly at the room from the door crack.

Well, well, well. Wasn't it all my favorite guys all in one place? Axel, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord: the bad boys club, having a good time together. As if. I rolled my eyes and started listening to them. I better be one step ahead of them.

"You make yourself sound idiotic", Xaldin stated, and I could bet he rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, guys. That's what I think", I heard Axel saying, sounding cocky as always. "Larxene is manlier than some of us. Think about Demyx, or Marluxia! They're like girls. And Larxene, on the other hand, is not."

Xigbar laughed. "Now you're at the heart of the matter!" he said. "I could say there are no girls in the Organization. Only girly men! Hah!"

"Except Xion", Axel corrected, sounding now completely serious. "She is so small, fragile, kind…"

"And pretty", Xigbar added. "Like a girl should be."

"Have you ever been in Wonderland? Larxene is worse than that queen there", Luxord mumbled. He was slurring. "And she's definitely one 'ell of a woman."

I stopped listening to them and turned to walk away. So, I'm not girly enough, huh? That shouldn't be their problem! Of course I lack the girlish traits when I have to live with a bunch of sissies! These guys really know how to ruin my only day-off.

Wait, no. Now I knew exactly how I could spend my day. I turned on my heels and good for Vexen I walked straight to the Kitchen That Never Was. It was empty as I had hoped it to be.

I smirked slyly. Not girly in my ass! I was going to cook something. Then they'll see!

But where to start? It had been so long since I had done anything like this. I frowned, looking in the cupboards. There had to be a cookbook somewhere. I was sure no one here could cook without a book. Except maybe Xaldin. He makes damn awesome casserole. I shook that thought away.

"XII? What are you looking for?"

I turned to face the Cloaked Schemer. "I need the cookbook", I told. I had no real reason to hide my intentions from Zexion. He had been made fun by Axel and the others as well.

"It's on the left top shelf", he said. "May I ask why are you looking for the cookbook?"

I grinned. "I'm seeking for the revenge." And so I told Zexion about what I had heard. He simply shrugged when I finished.

"I wish you the best of luck", he said with a tiny smile.

When Zexion left, I started riffling through the cookbook. I needed a recipe for something simple. But it had to be something sweet. Like a cake. Sweet things are girly. Berries are sweet. My eyes widened and my lips curled into a tiny smirk.

"Strawberries", I said under my breath, trying to find a certain page. I was sure I had seen it there somewhere. And there it was. "Strawberry cheese cake", I hummed, reading the recipe. I wouldn't even need an oven to make it!

There was a one weird thing in the kitchen: no one has ever seen anyone to bring food here, and still, the larders were full of, well, everything you could imagine. It must be the Dusks, I thought. They do everything, except cooking. I had collected everything I needed, according to the recipe, to the side table. The box of strawberries looked very tempting but I had decided not to eat them. They were for my cake. My cake. I sighed. Now I just had to make it.

And I did. It had taken a lot of time but I had made it as perfect as it could be. I grinned proudly, looking at my masterpiece. It was almost ready; it only had to be kept in a fridge for some time. Then I was going to eat it all alone in front of the bad boys club! I was so satisfied to my idea I was almost trembling. I had just enough time to visit my room, and so I left the kitchen.

I came back, opened the door, and my grin fell. There was this fucking pyromaniac, sitting on the table. Then I saw it, and I felt a furious rage building.

"What are you doing to _my_ cake?!" I yelled from the bottom of my lungs. Axel gaped at me, holding the cake I had left into the fridge for goddamn twenty minutes. And he had eaten already two of three quarters of it!

"This was yours?" he asked, surprised, jumping off the table. I wanted to kill him right where he stood. I felt my lightning thrilling around me. Him, of all fucking, people…

"I hate you, Axel!" I cried out, holding back my powers. They say Nobodies don't feel anger but I could definitely prove otherwise. See what Superior would say if Axel will be burnt to a cinder…

The Flurry retreated couple steps, holding my cake as a shield. "But, Larxene, I didn't…!"

"Fuck off!" I shouted, turning around. Despite how much I wanted him to suffer it wouldn't end there. I really could kill him if I tried. I stood there a split second before I ran away all the way through the corridors back to my room.

I shouldn't have even thought I could be like a girl. I snorted. Axel probably thought the cake was made by Xion. She is the little miss perfect of the Organization. I fell to my bed, sighing. The so-called feeling of anger had replaced by nothingness and I couldn't help but smile. My plan had failed miserably. Perhaps I should go to gym or something that I could became even manlier. Axel would be so damn happy about-

There was a knock from my door. "Larxene?" Axel called. "We need to talk."

I grimaced. "Go away, Axel", I said a clear spite in my tone. I hoped he heard it. I didn't want to see him. Fucking cake thief.

"Come on", Axel whined. "I'll stay here until you open the door."

"You can stay there until you turn into a Dusk", I groaned, sitting up. "As if I care."

"You can't mean that…!"

"I can, and I mean."

There was a moment of silence when I thought Axel had given up. But no. He was still there. He and the rest of the bad boys club could all go to where the pepper grows.

"Larxene", he said. "Please."

I didn't reply.

"Give me five minutes and I'll leave you alone."

I stood up and walked to my room's door. "I'll give you two minutes", I hissed, opening the door slightly. He just pulled it wide open, and rushed in, closing the door behind himself. He chained me into a tight hug.

"Zexion told me", he whispered, breathing unevenly. "I'm sorry..." Of course that emo dwarf had been in a talkative mood today.

Axel released soon after me when he had noticed I wasn't going to reply to his hug. He looked confused. I would have laughed if I had a heart.

"Did you think I'm going to forgive you?" I asked, glaring at him snidely. "Just like that?"

Axel blinked. "No, but I…"

"Did you even think how much effort it took to try being someone I'm not? No, I'm not girly. I can barely bake a cake!" I snarled viciously. "I'm not fragile and kind like Xion or Naminé, not some fucking damsel in distress!"

"Well, you're definitely not a damsel", Axel said after my outburst. He smiled slightly. "But Larxene, you don't probably believe me but I actually like you the way you are."

"Guess what, you're right, liar", I spat, hissing the last word. "You know I heard you talking. You could tell the truth for once!"

He swiftly put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me softly. He tasted like cream and strawberries. "I know what you heard", he said after breaking our kiss. "But I also know what you didn't." He moved to whisper into my ear. "You didn't hear when I said I like girls like you."

"Stop lying to me", I groaned, shaking my head. I didn't look at him. I didn't want to hear things like that after all this.

"I'm not lying, Larxene", Axel continued. "Why would I be here if I was lying? I mean if I was lying I…"

"Just shut up!" I cried out, and he silenced. I needed some time to think.

"I like strawberry cheese cake. The one you made… it was delicious", Axel added quietly after a moment. "I didn't know you can cook."

I glared at him. "I should be flattered", I muttered.

"Yeah, you should", Axel snorted, crossing his arms.

"So you didn't know it was mine?"

Axel shook his head. "I had no idea", he said. "Can't you just forgive me?" he asked, touching my arm. "Larxene…?"

I gave a deep sigh. "…cake", I mumbled quietly.

Axel blinked. "What did you say?"

"Bake me a cake", I repeated to the confused pyromaniac. "Chocolate. Then… I might forgive you."

I smiled at him, his surprised expression turning into a wide grin. "It's a deal", he hummed, opening the door. "Want to share the last piece of your cake? I left it into the kitchen."

"It's probably not there anymore", I told him but he just smiled.

"Zexion guards it", he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah", he said, taking my hand. Axel had such warm hands, and even through our gloves I could feel the warmth of his body. It felt mighty fine. He actually acted more mature right now. I could get used to getting mad at him if it leads to him acting like this. Axel smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Larxene?" he asked.

"Mmh?"

"Did I say I like your boobs?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: So, that was my Akuxene fic. I hope you guys liked it. Rate and review!


End file.
